


Hooked on a Feeling

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff, domestic Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Just a domestic Cat/Kara moment before bed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of fluff after the last two stories so now you have a story that (hopefully) makes you smile. And I mean, who doesn't love a bit of loving Supercat? I certainly know I do. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think of it, I love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you're being careful out there and taking care of yourself and each other. Kisses.
> 
> From the prompt "Come here."

It was late. A lot later than Cat had promised she'd be home, but a lot happens when you run a business like CatCo and so you can't always put a precise time on when you'll be home, even if you want to.

Cat was expecting the apartment to be quiet when she entered and frowned slightly when she could hear voices in the living room. She knew she could trust Kara with Carter, but still, time was not always something Kara paid a lot of attention to so it wouldn’t be the first time she found her and Carter sitting in front of the tv in their pyjamas, watching a movie.

She smiled at the scene that greeted her when she entered the living room. Kara was alone on the couch, so presumably, Carter was in bed. Kara was sitting on the couch. Well, sitting might be a bit generous, she was sprawled sideways, her head resting on the back of the couch, one leg resting over the armrest, clearly fast asleep.

Cat walked in quietly and shut off the tv and walked over to sit, as best as she could, beside Kara.

“Darling, wake up,” Cat whispered in Kara's ear, brushing her hair behind one ear.

Kara woke slowly, blinking around in confusion briefly before noticing Cat. she smiled brightly at her. “You're home. Did I fall asleep?” she looked almost offended at the fact. “What time is it?”

“It’s late. After midnight. I just came home,” Cat whispered.

Kara yawned widely, making Cat smile at her, “let's get you to bed.”

Kara just nodded drowsily and let Cat help her up from the couch. They'd barely taking two steps when Cat's stomach growled. Kara pulled her to a stop and turned her, so they were looking at each other, “when did you last eat?”

Cat just shrugged carelessly and proceeded down towards their bedroom. Or tried to at least. Kara pulled her to a stop before she could take one step, “oh no, missy. You're gonna come with me to the kitchen and you're gonna eat something.”

Cat sighed but knew that there would be no reason to argue with Kara, she wouldn’t budge on this topic; never had and probably never would. If Cat was honest, she didn’t mind all that much, it was nice having someone care. Nice but tiring at times, especially like now when all Cat wanted was to sleep. But Kara was right, she needed to eat and so she let herself be led towards the kitchen instead of their bedroom.

Kara placed her on a chair and then went to the fridge to pull out eggs, mushrooms, and spinach on the counter and started making an omelette for Cat.

Cat's mouth started watering the moment Kara placed the eggs on the frying pan and realised that maybe it had been too long since she'd last eaten. Kara looked at Cat knowingly when her stomach started growling louder, to which Cat just rolled her eyes at her, too tired to come up with a witty remark.

“Milk or water?” Kara asked when she placed the omelette in front of Cat.

“Water, please,” Cat mumbled, already tucking into her food. Kara just smiled at her and went to get them both a glass of water and then sat down beside Cat, her head resting in her hand and eyes almost closing.

“You know, you don’t have to wait for me to finish,” Cat said quietly, amused at the sight of an almost asleep Kara beside her.

Kara shook her head in reply, “I don’t mind waiting.”

Cat just huffed at her and finished her food, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips.

When she had finished, Kara took her plate and placed it in the sink while Cat drank the last of her water.

Cat reached out her hand to Kara who quickly took it in her own and led her down to their bedroom. She let go of Kara when they entered and headed to her vanity while Kara entered the bathroom.

Kara entered the bedroom again as Cat finished removing her makeup and sat down on the bed, watching Cat apply moisturizer. Cat caught her eye in the mirror and smiled at her, prompting an even bigger smile from Kara.

Cat got up and entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet before entering the bedroom again, shedding her clothes as she walked towards her vanity again and taking off her jewellery. She turned towards the bed to find Kara on her side of the bed and making grabby hands at her.

“Come here,” she mumbled tiredly, still grabbing after Cat even though she couldn’t possibly reach her.

Cat laughed quietly and walked over to Kara, taking her hand when she could reach it, only to find herself being pulled unto the bed rather ungracefully. She made a sound a lot like a squeak, though she'd deny it to the day she died, and fell unto the bed.

Kara smiled at her innocently when Cat had found her bearings again and looked up at her accusingly.

Cat just shook her head at Kara, too tired to even pretend to be angry, and curled up against Kara, resting her head on her shoulder and placing her hand over Kara's heart, comforted by the calm rhythm.

Cat had almost fallen asleep when she suddenly sat up in bed, startling Kara who sat up as well and looked worriedly at Cat. “What is it?”

“I forgot to check in on Carter,” Cat murmured as he turned to look at Kara, before trying to get up.

Kara gently grabbed her hand, “he's asleep Cat. he's fine.”

Cat nodded, “I know, but I still want to see him. Give me a moment?”

Kara just nodded and let go of her hand.

Cat quietly got up and put on a dressing gown and made her way down the hallway to Carter’s bedroom. She knocked quietly, even if she was sure that he was asleep, and waited to hear if there was any reply. When there wasn’t, she quietly opened the door and walked over to his bed, brushing his hair from his face, and placing a kiss on his forehead, “goodnight, sweetheart.” She then quietly left the room and closed the door after her.

Kara was standing in the doorway to their bedroom when Cat looked up a smile pulling at her lips. “Why is that you knock on his door even if you know he's asleep?” she asked.

“I've always told him that I'd knock before I entered his room. I wouldn’t want to invade his privacy. I've made it a habit to do it too when he's asleep, on the small chance that he might actually be awake. It’s become so much of a routine that I hardly even think about it,” Cat answered, walking into Kara's open arms.

“You're a wonderful mother, you know that?” Kara said, pressing a kiss against Cat's hair.

“Thank you.”

They made their way over to the bed and crawled up on it, Cat letting her dressing gown fall to the floor carelessly and once again curled up against Kara.

“Goodnight, Cat,” Kara mumbled against the top of Cat's head.

“Goodnight, Kara. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Cat lifted her head slightly and looked at Kara briefly before placing a soft kiss on her lips and then placed her head back on Kara's shoulder. They were both asleep within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and I'm also not the best at reading my stories through before I post them, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. <3


End file.
